


First Encounters

by ImmortalDisability (APHMamaBear)



Series: Insomnia Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, fauntalia, furry bums, weretalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/ImmortalDisability
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a misguided man named Vincent finds himself lost in the midst of a magic filled forest, a young faun finds him. with a secret kept within Vincent's mind that could even kill his new found guide on the next full moon. When that of the supernatural world, enters into the magical an adventure falls out and ends with what could be even death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounters

the touch of leaf sheets and ivy along the headboard of his meadow bed on early spring mornings almost felt like a death sentence. He could yawn away at the morning. but in his never ending morning, the birds chirps turned into screes of annoyance and the sun almost a blistering battle.

Vincent woke with a grumble, looking down at his torn pants, almost as if those were the only reminder of who he was and what happened the night before.

But really more so it was the taste of fur and blood in his mouth.

He didn’t know where he was, the last thing he remembered was being at his cabin, away from people. He only knew what would happen if he lived even remotely close. and looking up to the sky he counted the days which had passed and recalled..

..last night was a full moon.

he rose from the bed of leaves, cracking at his neck as he stands at his full height, towering over the height of any man walking in the village. He only ever had to venture there on occasion, catching mostly the eyes of women. It was weird to him, though it really shouldn’t be.

the taste of iron being too strong in his mouth was motivation enough to find water. the taste in his mouth almost felt rotten to him, he defiantly ate a predator.

he walked, licking his finger and holding it to the air before realizing the saliva was red.

oh, it was resent too… violent.

it took a bit of hiking, tripping on the brush and roots of trees, but he ended up in the midst of a little stream, a water fall that had came down, slowing slipped water down.

he barely took a second to look at it, the taste of his mouth to awful, and he found himself washing his mouth out in the quickest way.

In that moment, Vincent had forgotten of other creatures in the forest…

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be apart of my Insomnia Series.  
> Which means they are going to be stories written pretty much when my insomnia hits, which is often, and i have the dire need to write.
> 
> I am both Danerlands on Tumblr and TakenIntoContext on AOO/DA/FFN


End file.
